November
by Hedwig
Summary: All righty then... This takes place in the 4th year... *mostly before GOF* There is a major plot going on... so read slowly and carefully! Yes I know this is a strange name... but trust me... I've had a quite a bit of people commenting me on this story on
1. Default Chapter Title

November Rain Chapter 1  
The first part of a long series.... all of the wonderful characters belong to Rowling except Rose Black.... Yes I know... I've seen quite a few Roses in my days.... But if you see the Nothing series... You'll know that I've had a claim on the name for a long time... Anyways time to read!  
~~~~~  
The stands were filled with supporters and watchers raised high into the air, many of them carrying binoculars and watching anxiously at the field below. More than half of the crowd was dressed in scarlet. The other half was dressed in a deep green.  
The crowds either roared or booed as seven people in scarlet came walking onto the field. From the other side 7 more in green came out greeted by the same response. One of the people in scarlet was Harry Potter.   
The day was a dark and gloomy day, which Ron predicted it would rain. The wind howled away blowing the screams and cheers from the crowd away. There was sense of tension in the mood of this event.   
The first Quidditch game of the year and Gryffindor is vs. Slytherin. Harry wiped his bangs from his face and walked towards the center of the team. Amazed and astonished that a girl in green was meeting him in the middle, he stared on. She had long black hair that flapped in the strong wind, but she had emerald green eyes, which seemed to shine out.   
Harry realized what his weakness was at that moment. The girl gave an unusually sweet smile, that Harry could feel something flip in his stomach. Waiting for the referee, he tried to ignore her and he stared out into the stands looking for a sign of his friends.   
He found them sitting side by side next to Hagrid and Neville. He also saw that they were cheering, but he caught the concerned look on their faces as well. He realized that the Madam Hooch was trying to get his attention. Shaking his thoughts away and focusing he wiped a sweaty palm on his robe before shaking the other Seeker's and Captains hand. The whistle blew and up they went.   
Streaks of color zoomed around the field. Two Bludgers streaked past Harry's arm, and George and Fred dashed after them. He squinted around the field looking for a small Snitch. The rain had started to pour in great globs and most of the crowd huddled together under umbrellas.   
Trying to concentrate on finding a gold ball in the middle of a wet and rainy day wasn't exactly the best thing to do. There, about a couple of feet from the base of the goal post on the opposing team's end. He started to speed up on his broom, but the other Seeker hit him. The two had collided at each other without on purpose though.  
When Harry looked back at the goal post, the Snitch was long gone. Annoyed and angry he tried to jerk the broom the other way around, but he found out that it wouldn't budge. Instead it carried him higher and higher into the already forming lighting. The broom suddenly jerked around before stopping trying to throw him off.   
He held on tight remembering what had happened in his first year. The brand new Firebolt started to spin around at a frightening speed like a bullet. Then it suddenly stopped and it climbed higher and higher.   
He looked around and saw that the other Seeker was having trouble with her broom as well. The crowds were already up on their feet pointing and chattering about the lighting and thunder and what had happened only a few years earlier.   
The brooms took them high into the storm clouds. Harry could hear a hollering from his left, but the wind and the thunder was carrying the voice away. The field couldn't be seen from their point of view. Then a sudden jerk sent Harry tumbling off his broom, but he managed to grab a hold of it.   
It zigzagged around bring Harry along with him. A flash of lighting let him see that the other was behind the cloud and wasn't doing much better than he was. Now he could see her and heard her say, "Now what!"  
"I don't know!" Harry yelled back.  
"How much of a chance do we have if we fall?" she screamed back.  
"Not much of one!"  
It was getting harder to keep a hold by the second. The rain and the thunder booming around didn't help much either. All of a sudden a large bolt of lighting struck the two of them. Harry could feel an immense pain in his head and felt himself falling and falling. Down and down they went like lifeless forms of a body falling through the air. The crowd stood up gasping in horror as the two Seekers fell ever so closer to the ground.   
Not even with Dumbledore's frantic efforts to slow them down, not even the hopes and wishes of the crowds, not even the sobbing tears of Hermione could have helped. The two bodies hit the ground and the impact thrown them slightly in the air before hitting the muddy ground again.   
The crowd was on their feet again in total silence as they watched the teachers get up and walk towards where they had fallen. A pool of blood was already forming and the blood of the two mingled together in the grass. They watched in silence as Dumbledore bent down to check their pulses.   
They held their breaths as the fingers touched the icy cold bodies. They waited as he straightened himself up again with a solemn expression on his face as he turned to the others. Tears fell as they saw him nod his head sadly.   
Professor McGongall bent her head down towards the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably. Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her shoulder after whisking them on to stretchers. The onlookers watched as an arm hanging from one of the stretchers swayed lifelessly in the wind.   
Hermione sobbed onto Ron's shoulder, which was already wet from the rain. Neville started shivering in a state of shock. Hagrid seemed to be mourning in a quiet manner. Each and every one of them was mourning for someone. The team members were already mourning. Some sobbing onto another's shoulder, others looking very stirred and shaken up, but each and everyone was mourning. Even Draco Malfoy was shaken up by the deaths of two classmates, though Harry wasn't his buddy, who would he have left to tease? Let the dreary rain act as tears.  
~~~~~  
Tis... the end.... r/r... PLEASE! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

November Rain Chapter 2  
The next part of my story... This is a flashback to ch. 1... and the rest of the chapters will continue on as flashbacks until we reach where ch. 1 left off...   
*OH HAIL MIGHTY ROWLING* All these wonderful characters belong to Rowling.... but... Rose Black... I call my own... If you don't believe me you could check up on my author profile... I have used Rose Black quite often... Anyways forget about me and start reading!  
~~~~  
A burst of laughter sent many students staring at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy the center of attention started it all. Harry looked over to see what was going on and was surprised to see that laughing along with him was a girl he had never seen before. Yet, she looked familiar.   
He nudged Ron in the elbow and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. Annoyed they looked over to where he was staring. It took a while before it registered in their minds that the snob, Malfoy, was laughing along with an unknown girl.   
The girl, that caught the attention and wonder of many, had quite long black hair. She was very pretty in the eyes of many, and because of that trait it made them wonder why she was talking to a brat like Malfoy.   
The laughter continued, but Harry happened to catch her eye. The two stared at each other for a brief moment. The moment would've been longer, but the Malfoy nudged her elbow, which snapped her from her trance.   
Harry also snapped from his, when Ron waved his hand in front of him trying to get his attention.   
"Huh," Harry said.   
"You were dozing out on us," Ron added blandly.   
"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said quickly, "What were you saying again?"   
"I was asking, did you know that girl," asked Ron.   
He shook his head, before turning around to look at Hermione.   
"Yes, I know her. She's a girl who just got transferred from Sunny Day School. They didn't think she fit the description."   
Harry looked back at her; she was laughing away at another joke told by Malfoy. She didn't quite fit the description of being in Slytherin either he thought.   
"Do you know her name?" Harry asked quickly.   
"Yeah, I wrote it down," she said fumbling into her bag. She dug up a torn piece of parchment and said,   
"I found it!" She started to piece it together, turning it this way and that trying to read it. "Her name is," Hermione continued squinting at the small piece of paper. "Rose Black," she stated simply being quite proud of herself.   
"What did you say," Ron asked making sure he heard what he thought he heard.   
"I said Rose Black, that's her name," Hermione repeated again starting to get annoyed.   
Ron and Harry looked at each other.   
"Are you saying she could be related to Sirius Black?" Ron asked in a softer tone.   
She shrugged her shoulders in response.   
"Come on you have to be at least interested since their last name is the same," Ron added amazed at her calmness.   
"Well yes, but I really have to read this book," Hermione said showing him a rather small leather bound book.   
Harry looked back at Ron who shrugged his shoulders in response. He looked back at Hermione who was pretending to read the book. He thought back to when they had made eye contact. He remembered that they were an emerald green which if you looked into for too long of a time can just make time seem to stop.   
He ate dinner and chatted with his fellow Gryffindors. In the back of his mind though, there was this odd sense that Rose was familiar in one way or another. He drifted through the beginning of the school feast.   
When the plates were cleared, and everyone was at their fullest, did they start thinking about going to bed.   
"Can you believe it?"   
"Believe what?" asked Harry sleepily.   
"That Malfoy kid isn't going to be the Seeker anymore!" Fred said as they were walking out of the hall.   
"You're kidding me," Harry said, wondering if this was true.   
"It's the truth," George joined in, "We overheard Snape and Madam Hooch."   
"I feel that there's some bad news coming," Harry replied, knowing this was too good to be true.   
"But, he's still on the team," George grumbled.   
"As the new chaser," Fred added in a sour tone.   
"Who's replacing him for Seeker and captain?"   
"This new kid named Rose something," Lee Jordan said who joined in on the chat.   
Harry just nodded his head, knowing that it might be the same Rose at dinner.   
"The thing is, we don't know how good she is or what her level in Quidditch is like since she is new," Lee Jordan blabbed on.   
By the time Harry reached his dormitory, it was already late and a couple of his roommates were already in bed. He quickly changed and got ready. As he lay on the bed he thought back to Rose. She was undoubtedly familiar. The only problem was that Harry couldn't put his finger on where he had seen her before.   
His mind wandered and searched for all the possible places, but there were no results. Annoyed he closed his eyes. Sleep eventually fell over his eyes.   
~~~~  
There we go... Not to bad was it? LOL! Anyways I wrote most of this story before the fourth book came out... Then you'll probally see when the fourth book did come out! LOL! Anyways, review please!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

November Rain Chapter 3  
The next chapter in my story! As of course..... *oh hail the might, Rowling* And Rose Black belongs to me etc.... Now on with the show!  
~~~~  
The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten to the Great Hall for breakfast early enough to see something very interesting. As they were sitting down, Draco Malfoy was carrying twice the amount of books he usually carried. In front of him was Rose Black reading a small black book, ignoring the commotion behind her.   
Since Malfoy was carrying an absurd amount of books, he stumbled along trying not to drop any. The uniqueness of the situation caused many students to look up from their meal and watch. When they reached their places at the Slytherin table, peace was restored.   
"Did you see that?" asked Hermione with amusement.  
"Yeah, a once in a lifetime chance to see him do an act of kindness," Harry replied grumpily  
"Why would a girl like her fall for such a hideous monster like him is still a question," Hermione asked her friends.  
"Maybe she didn't fall for 'such a hideous monster'," Ron said helping himself to some eggs.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.   
"Well maybe she just want's him to carry her books, so she wouldn't have to herself," Ron answered.  
"There's a thought," Hermione stated.  
"Yeah," Ron replied, "At least we know that she isn't completely insane."  
The conversation then switched onto Quidditch. Harry told them how Malfoy became the new Chaser and how Rose became the new Seeker and Captain.   
"That quickly?" Ron asked.  
Harry nodded.  
"She must be good," Hermione added.  
"Yeah, to be Captain and Seeker on her first day at Hogwarts," Harry replied.   
"Do you know who's going to be the new Keeper and Captain for our team?" asked Ron.  
Harry shook his head.  
The conversation ended there because Dumbledore was going to make an announcement.   
"We have viewed your requests," Dumbledore continued, "And some of them were rather interesting… But we have agreed that there will be a dance to celebrate the new school year."   
Many students cheered.   
"The dance will be held this Saturday from 7 to 11 for 4th to 7th years only."   
The announcement was finished and conversation started up again at full roar. Some of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years grumbled at the restrictions, but other than that most of the students were pretty joyous.   
"A dance?" Harry asked his friends.  
"I guess so," Ron said uncomfortably.   
"So are we going together as a group or not?" said Hermione flatly.   
"Yeah I guess so," Ron replied.  
"Sure," Harry answered.  
The conversation about the dance ended there. Instead it switched back to Quidditch. Soon the plates were empty and the group walked to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
"Who do you think our new teacher is?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know, they didn't announce it at all," Hermione replied.  
"I know, I didn't see anybody new sitting at the teacher's table," Harry added on.   
Soon they reached the classroom and took their usual seats still exchanging ideas on the subject of teachers. The door soon opened, and in walked the one and only Gilderoy Lockheart. Moans and groans soon greeted him.   
The class was boring, what more can you expect from him. When it ended, Harry, Ron and Hermione soon rushed out as quickly as possible.   
Harry and his friends found themselves at lunch. They were enjoying themselves until they were suddenly interrupted.   
"So is it true Potter?" asked a sneering voice behind them. Harry quickly turned around to see Malfoy, his cronies, and Rose.  
"So tell me, do you really think it's nice to dis people?" Rose asked in a sweet voice. She didn't give him a chance to answer. "Wizard's duel, tonight at midnight, by the lake. Or are you just too chicken?"  
"I'll be there," Harry replied.  
"I'm his second," Ron added.  
Rose turned around to look at whom she had to choose from. Disgusted at the choices she said, "Malfoy. And you better be there Potter." After her last statement she walked on back to the Slytherin table.  
"What was she talking about?" Harry asked after they left.  
"I don't know, but Malfoy probably had something to do with it," Hermione muttered.  
"I agree," said Ron.  
The next couple of classes were the same as usual, complete with snide remarks from Malfoy. As usual, Harry ignored them. Soon it was night, and the group met in the common room along with Harry's invisible cloak.   
They crept along the hallways, until they had gotten outside of the castle's doors. They still hid under the cloak, but they were able to travel much faster since no one was outside. Within minutes they reached the lake.   
Rose and Draco were standing on the far side near the Forbidden Forest. The crescent moon lit up the shapes that surround them. They walked closer still taking caution. The soft sounds made by walking were the only sound to be heard. Other than that it was deathly quiet.   
When they reached them it was Rose who broke the silence.  
"So you made it?" she asked in a cold voice.  
"Yes I did," Harry replied back in equal coldness.   
They backed up to a comfortable distance. They each waited for the other to make a move. Annoyed Rose called up the first move. She muttered something and out from her wand slithered a large, greenish silver snake.   
Hermione backed away as the green serpent slithered towards Harry. Harry froze, he quickly glanced back to his friends who had no advice to offer him. He thought back to his previous years.   
The snake faced him with vicious red eyes. The snake hissed a few words, which Harry understood completely. He talked back to it in a strange language, but that did little to help him. He tried to keep his cool and concentrate but with a large, winding, snake out to get you it was hard.   
Then it struck him; he said a couple of words, hoping that they were the correct ones. Out of his wand was a burst of fiery red light. Harry's aim was true. The light hit the snake's head and it whirled around in fury.   
He said the words again and another ball of fire blasted out. This time it took care of the serpent for good. There was definitely a sense of tension in the air.   
The students at the duel were silent. Though some were thoroughly terrified, they were still silent. Harry let out a long sigh, but it was a little too late to relax.   
Rose was annoyed that he had beaten her snake. Called out another spell. She muttered a few more words. Instead of a snake appearing, she sent out an extremely large ball of fiery flames. Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione and Ron quickly took cover. He said some more words and a beam of water came out and distinguished the fire.   
Rose was annoyed at the defeat of her second spell. She raised her wand again, this time she repeated an incantation over and over again. Slowly a whirl wind of flames poured out.   
Gradually over time the fierceness of the winds increased with discomfort to our fellow friends. The grass crackled at the heat as the flames whirled nearer and nearer to where Harry was. Not knowing the counter spell he stood there waiting for an unknown miracle.   
Out of nowhere, a short skinny figure placed himself in front of Harry. Finding that her plan had worked Rose quickly countered the action and ropes whirled out from her wand wrapping itself around the figure.   
They all knew that the duel had ended there. She left Malfoy who was hiding pathetically behind the bushes, to the wrapped up figure. Stunned Harry walked towards the short balding person wrapped in course rope. The debt is repaid.   
~~~~  
Hehe... Who is the mysterious person? How did she know? A cliffhanger.... LOL! I just love doing this... *ducks as tomatoes gets thrown* *frowns* Now that was a tad mean... Anyways... You are getting very sleepy..... You will write a review in the boxes below this....   



	4. Default Chapter Title

November Rain Chapter 4  
The next chapter.... of course... Rowling owns all the characters.... and Rose is owned by yours truly.  
~~~~  
School was delayed for a couple of days. Fore the one who was thought to be destroyed was indeed and alive again. A trial was scheduled and set. And soon things were as normal as a day at Hogwarts can be.   
The dance had been rescheduled a good while later, but it was still on Saturday. Now it was Saturday evening. Dinner was set and done with. Soon the first dance of the history of Hogwarts was nearing its toll. The Gryffindors who were allowed hurried about for the time they prepared for. The Gryffindors were preparing for the big night by setting their hair, smoothing their robes, and getting the last and final preparations done.   
The time neared and bodies rushed about. Soon the common room was filled with busy people waiting to be admitted. Harry bumped about the chattering people looking for his friends. He felt a light tug on his sleeve and turned around to see Hermione.  
She was dressed in a light purple robe. Her hair was up and done in a messy bun. Her eyes sparkled with delight showing Harry a new side of her. The moment was broken as Ron bustled by.   
He and Harry were both dressed in a dark midnight blue. Professor McGongall came into the common room and nodded. In a sudden rush people stumbled and tripped their way towards the painting.   
When they got to the Great Hall, it caught the surprise of many. The ceiling was a mystical night sky, which sparkled and shined. The regular bright lights of the hall were down. It was replaced instead with strobe lights and mystical disco balls.   
On the stage was Lee Jordan sitting along with tons of machinery. Harry realized that he was the one who was running the music. Students from other houses poured into the hall with stunned looks on their faces at the sudden transformation.   
The music banged from all sides and corners of the hall. Not knowing what to do or say for this was the first dance. The light danced around and sparkled playing with the vision of many.   
Soon the hall was filled. On the sides of the Hall were set up tables full of food and drink. Though who would eat anymore after dinner is a wonder thought Harry. He looked around and eyed many of which he knew.   
Awkwardly he stood around not knowing what to do. Soon the music and talking stopped and people started to look up at the stage. Dumbledore, cheery faced, stood there waiting.  
When he had gotten their attention he began, "As you know this is the first dance Hogwarts has ever had-"  
Claps cut him off.  
"-And all I'd like to say, make it the best dance Hogwarts has ever seen!"  
Clapping started again along with the music.  
Harry turned around to see Hermione chatting with Lavender about the homework they had in Transfiguration. Harry nudged Ron and showed him the scene. They ended up dragging Hermione from asking what page the questions were on.   
"Come on, lighten up," Harry said.  
"Yeah Hermione, you should actually relax, its not like we actually have homework due tomorrow," Ron added impatiently.   
"I agree, you've been working too hard."  
They looked around only to see many people standing around awkwardly. Though a few were actually dancing, most of them didn't know what to do. A slow song came up. They looked around again to see people asking others to dance. The 4th years shrugged their shoulders and followed their lead.  
Ron nervously asked Hermione, who accepted. Looking around to see what to do, Hermione limply placed her arms around Ron's neck. This was a rather unusual site because of his height. Ron looked around as well and placed his hands on Hermione's waist.   
Harry suppressed a laugh and turned around to look for a dance partner. He decided to go for the first girl he saw, which happened to be Lavender. She accepted. The two started dancing together.   
Harry looked around; fore it was rather uncomfortable to look the person you're dancing with straight in the eye. He eyed many of his friends, who were also dancing. He looked around a bit more and something caught his eye and almost made him laugh.   
There near the other side of the hall, was Malfoy and Rose dancing together. They must've been an unusual pair. Rose had an obvious look of annoyance and disgust on her face as the two danced along to the music. Malfoy was looking straight directly at her, which would make anyone uncomfortable. Just then Rose caught his eye, for the second time.   
The two made eye contact, from Harry's point of view she looked irritably annoyed and bored. Who wouldn't be thought Harry. The stare was suddenly broken, when Malfoy tripped, which brought Rose down with him. She quickly stood up and looked down at the pathetic heap trying to suppress her laughter.   
When Malfoy had straightened up, the awkward two started dancing again. Harry could notice a slight tinge of red in his cheeks. Harry stared off into space thinking about the scene they had just caused. Malfoy was falling head over heels for Rose, thought Harry, literally. He was beginning to feel sorry for her, but the change of music snapped him out of concentration.   
He let go of Lavender and went towards Ron and Hermione who were waiting for him. Harry told them about how Malfoy was falling head of heels over the new girl. They suppressed laughter until the end of his tale.   
The next couple of songs were pretty up beat and loud, which made it difficult for the threesome to talk. Another slow dance came to the rescue. Harry asked Hermione who accepted. Ron asked Parvati Patil, who nervously accepted. Harry looked around a bit more, seeing Malfoy and Rose dancing again, which made Harry cringe with disgust.   
Harry nudged Hermione gently in the elbow and nodded his head at the funny duo. Hermione tried to hold the smile from her face, but was failing horribly. Harry also noticed that the average silent social walls were gradually getting taken down, brick by brick.   
Ravenclaws danced with the other houses, including the Slytherins. It was the same with Hufflepuffs and of course the Slytherins. Though the Gryffindors were dancing with other groups, only a few daring ones crossed the unspoken line and mingled with the Slytherins. Harry's thought was soon broken by a crash and laughing. He ignored them with annoyance.  
With the music banging, the mood seemed to set in. Everyone was relaxed and chattering, trying to get heard of the music. Eventually the slow dance music was stopped, and substituted by some quick upbeat rhythms. Ron came over to where Harry and Hermione were, with an unmistakable expression on his face of something over joyously funny.   
"Wipe that smile off your face, unless you feel like telling us what's so funny," Hermione said wittingly.  
"Did you see what Crabbe did?" Ron asked controlling his laughter.  
Hermione and Harry shook their heads, wondering what in the world could be this hilarious.   
"Well…" Ron broke off, with a new wave of laughter. "Okay," he said, controlling himself. "Crabbe was holding a glass of pumpkin juice…" Ron broke off again.   
Harry glanced back at Hermione, who in response gave a confused look.   
"Well, he was walking by Malfoy, and he stepped back…" Ron started laughing again. "And he knocked Crabbe over. Crabbe tripped and tumbled into the drink table. The whole table was knocked over, and the juice bowl full of pumpkin juice fell on Crabbe's head." Ron stopped and started chuckling again.  
Hermione also started up in a small fit of giggles. Harry also started laughing at what Ron had said. He looked to where Malfoy was. He could distinctly see the table tipped over and the juices and drinks had flooded a small section, where students were avoiding.   
Harry saw that near the juice spill, Rose was also giggling uncontrollably. Malfoy was also trying not to laugh at the act of Crabbe. Teachers were already at the scene, trying to control the crowd. He ignored them all. Within a couple of seconds the mess was cleaned up, and Crabbe was amazingly dry. The only thing, which wasn't under the teacher's power, was loud laughter and giggles.   
Word spread that a challenge was set and running. The challenge was that, at least one boy and girl from each grade of Slytherin and Gryffindor would have to dance closely, with full attention drawn to one another and slowly with the other for the last dance of the night. The catch was that it should be absolutely obvious that the two who are going to dance together hate each other. Another bad thing about it was that the "chosen ones" have to share a kiss in the end.   
The ones, who were brave enough to do it, would be honored with the title "Most Daring Person of the Year". Bets were already high on Hermione and Harry. From what they've heard, Malfoy and Rose were also the highs as well. Though the last dance was quite a bit of ways away, the students at Hogwarts liked to prepare.   
George and Fred were the ticket masters of this secret operation. Hermione bit her lip as she overheard some of the silent crowd around George and Fred. Harry also was pretty nervous about it as well. Soon the end ticked nearer and nearer.   
Eleven O' Clock ticked nearer and nearer. Excitement was already buzzing around like bees in a hive. Soon Lee Jordan announced that it was the time for the last and final song.   
The two nominated ones from each grade walked nervously up towards the center of the Hall, meeting their match. The "nominated" ones could also chicken out, and the runner up would take his or hers place, but this would cause extreme embarrassment. Harry took a deep breath and walked next to Hermione towards the center. Harry took in some more deep breaths hoping that it would comfort his nervousness. His plan was failing.   
Harry looked across the hall, to see the predicted walk up. Malfoy glared at Harry, who returned the same glance. Malfoy turned his gaze towards Hermione. She stared at him angrily. Harry looked towards Rose, who seemed contented that Malfoy wasn't dancing with her, but a bit uncomfortable that she had to dance with Harry. Harry had mixed feelings about dancing with Rose. Harry took in another deep breath.   
Rose was dressed in a dark mahogany red robe. Her eyes sparkled as always in the same emerald green. Her hair was curled and arranged in an elegant matter. Harry was a little bit taller than she was. She smiled lazily at Harry. He watched her as her eyes scanned the room looking for a spot of refuge. Finding none she turned her attention back to him instead.   
The music soon started. Students let a circle for their use, but they gathered tightly around it. Harry smiled weakly at Ron, who was almost bursting out in laughter. Harry put his arms around her waist. Rose wrapped her arms lazily around Harry's neck. The eyes of the two met. There was something undoubtedly familiar about her thought Harry.  
Harry looked into her eyes trying to read her thoughts. As a result, he came out empty-handed.   
"So you also got voted here?" she whispered.  
"Yeah," Harry replied, wondering about the sudden conversation.   
"The things we have to do for their amusement," she sighed again.   
Harry nodded.   
"Well, they're going to get what they paid for right?" Rose said winking at him.  
Harry stared back at her wondering what she meant, until it hit him. He thought about it for a moment longer. He raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded slowly back in response. Harry understood clearly, and stopped the urge of an oncoming laugh. Harry nodded back.   
Rose made the first response back by gently placing her head on his shoulder. The two leaned closer together. Harry scanned the crowd. Who were very astonished. Harry held back his laughter.  
Soon the others also caught the drift. They made friends with their enemies to fool their friends. Though they disliked the idea a lot, even Hermione and Malfoy also went with the flow. Soon the dance was nearing its end. The onlookers watched anxiously on. The eight dancing pairs knew their part, and they played it well.   
The music faded away, and the big moment arrived. Harry bent his head down. He heard her take a deep breath. She looked up. From the corner of his eye he could also see Hermione nervously looking at Malfoy. Their lips touched. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deep into the embrace. Soon the kiss was over as well as the kiss. They backed away a bit.   
They looked at the others, and knew they had done the same. The Hall was silent. Rose broke the silence, by bowing to the crowd. The others followed her lead. The crowd was staring there with puzzled faces.   
She let out a laugh and announced loudly, "Well, that's a wrap to our masterpiece theater. We hope you enjoyed the show!"  
She and the others gave one last bow, which was greeted by laughing and applause. Soon, puzzled teachers were telling them to go to bed. While walking up the stairs our favorite trio talked about the night.   
"You should've seen your face!" Harry said to Ron.  
"Well how was I suppose to know it was an act?" replied Ron.  
"Serves you right for putting bets on us," added Hermione.   
He smiled back sheepishly.   
Harry shook his head in wonder.   
"So how was your dance with Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
"Not so good," Hermione replied back grudgingly.   
The conversation ended there. Soon they were in bed, tired and exhausted. Harry remembered back to when he and Rose were dancing. There is something special about her, he thought. There's also something familiar about her as well. Sleepy, Harry stopped wondering and fell asleep with thoughts about the upcoming Quidditch game, which was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  
~~~~  
Yes we're nearing the same match as the first chapter.... hehe.... Also r/r while your at it!  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

November Rain Chapter 5  
Hehe.... yes its a different version of chapter 1... except there's a bit more so you can't skip this! Rowling owns all and knows all.... While lil' ol' me owns Rose....  
~~~~  
This was the moment they prepared for. It was Gryffindor against Slytherin. It was the first match of the year. The day was dark and glum, with not a glimmer of sunlight. Ron had predicted that it would rain, Harry halfheartedly agreed with him.   
Harry walked out to the field, along with the rest of his teammates. He had been made Captain, so he walked out towards the center. The familiar girl from the other team met him in the center. She gave a sweet smile, trying to weaken the offense. He looked around, after finding Ron and Hermione in the stands; they had worried looks on their faces. He turned his attention back to the game after Madam Hooch was saying something to him.   
They shook hands. The whistle blew. Blurs of color went shooting up towards the sky. Harry looked around for a sign of the tiny Snitch. Bludgers zoomed by his arm. He saw Fred and George go after them. Ignoring them, he instinctively looked towards the Slytherin side. The rain was already pouring and the crowd was already cheering. The pure excitement was fuel for adrenaline.   
There on the other side, was the golden Snitch shimmering near the goal post. Harry whizzed off to catch it, but unknowingly he crashed into the other Seeker instead. After regaining posture, he tried to turn his broom around towards Gryffindor, but it wouldn't budge. His broom jerked, stopped and spun, before climbing higher into the storm clouds.   
The crowd was already up, staring and pointing. He realized that the other Seeker was also having the same fate with her broom as well. Soon they were up high from the field in the storm clouds. He heard some unrecognizable words from his left, but the thunder and wind carried the voice away.   
A sudden jerk from Harry's broom, sent him falling off, he managed to grab the handle of the broom. The broom zigzagged trying to throw the rider off. Another flash of lightning showed that the other wasn't doing much better than he himself was.   
She yelled, " Now what!"  
"I don't know!" Harry yelled back.  
"How much of a chance do we have if we fall?" she screamed back.  
"Not much of one!" Harry replied black grimly.   
It was getting harder and harder for him to keep a good hold of his broom. The rain, lightning and thunder seemed to turn against him. Suddenly a hot, painful flash went through his body. He felt the horrible pain in his head. He was already falling through the air nearing the ground. He weakly closed his eyes and there was nothing more.   
The crowd was pointing at the two limp figures falling towards the ground. Dumbledore, who had come to watch a nice peaceful game, was saying spells and enchantments to soften their impact with the ground. There was a sudden silence in the crowd. Red from both dirtied the muddy grassy ground. The game was stopped.  
The players from both teams came slowly towards the bodies, when they got there, they knew there were nothing to do. Most of the players, stood in silence. A few had tears streaming down their faces along with the rain.   
They made space for the oncoming teachers and Dumbledore. The pool of blood was forming, the bloods from the two mingled together on the grassy field. Dumbledore avoided the much of the blood; he bent down and checked their pulse. The crowd, teachers and the rest of the onlookers watched with held breaths.   
He straightened his posture, before solemnly nodding his head. The tears broke out right then and there. They watched as the two Seekers were whisked away into stretchers and floated gently towards the building. Everyone was mourning in some way. They watched as the sad teachers walked slowly behind the stretchers. They watched as they entered the building, hidden from their view.   
The teachers that were left were instructing them to go back to their common rooms. The students obeyed without a word or a complaint. The Gryffindors lounged around in the large room in a very grave fashion. Some were talking in hushed voices. Others were being comforted. All of them were disturbed in some way by the incident. A few already left for their dorms.   
Ron and Hermione were sitting next to the fire together. The shortage of numbers left them with an empty feeling. They talked a bit. They didn't dare discuss what happened, it was just plain awful. They talked about the times they had together, how they met and other pieces of information like that. They talked quietly, trying not to ruin the quietness of the room.   
This incident made everyone realize how everything could be taken away from you in only a moment's time, how precious and rare life could and can be. It also made other's question the existence of destiny and/or fate. They wondered why things happened they way they happened, was everything out of your reach, or was everything in your control?  
Days past and came before they were given a chance to visit their friends one last time to say good bye. Solemnly Hermione and Ron went upstairs to the hospital wing. They carefully opened the door trying to not to disturb the set peaceful silence. They walked in.  
Madam Promfrey greeted them seriously at the door. She looked at them. They nodded. She let them off towards a private section of the ward. She stayed by the doorway as she let them in through the door.   
Hermione and Ron walked into the room. There was only one other mourner at the ward for the moment. It was the one and only Draco Malfoy sitting there by the bed of Rose Black, in silence. He didn't look up or turn around when they walked in.   
For the sake of the unfortunate ones, they let the peace continue on, for they had all came to the same place with similar thoughts. They walked silently to the other bed near the window. That was where Harry Potter lay, silent yet peacefully indescribable.   
The coldness of the room was like a dagger taking their breaths away as they walked. They pulled up to chairs with the minimum amount of sound. A white blanket covered his body, as if he was only sleeping. They heard the door closing, but ignored it. They sat there reflecting and thinking.   
Outside was a dark cloudy sky. There were no birds chirping or singing their song. It was deathly silent, as if the world stopped to mourn the death. Sadness lurked in the three of which are in the room. There was no wild gifts or anything of the sort. There were many of crisp white letters addressed in red.   
A vase of white and red roses were the only flowers in the room. The white walls were blank. The cottony blue curtains were plain, yet simple. This was the time for sorrow.   
On the bedside table was envelopes and plain paper with quills and red ink. Instead of gifts, or talk last letters were the way to say good bye. Hermione handed Ron paper and a quill. The only sound heard in the room, did the pen make the soft scratching noise.   
They reflected on the happy times. They thought about the times they pulled through together. They wrote about their thoughts for the moment. They wrote about their first meeting and their regrets. The quill pens scratched around writing about what could've happened. They wrote about destiny, fate and life. They wrote about how they were what happened, as if the passed were still alive.   
Images passed through their heads; flashbacks were common, lost in thought they wrote. When they were done, the envelopes addressed the pens put back and the letters sealed and placed. They sat there paying their respects. Let peace come and settle.   
~~~~  
Tis the end.... not really.... I mean you didn't think that I would write a five chapter story! And leave you off like that? Noooo.... More to come!   
  
And do you know what? I'm a pshycic! yup.... Now if I can only spell it... Trust me I'll prove it to you... *You're thinking that..... I'm not a pshycic* See.... And now I see you *writing a review* 


	6. Default Chapter Title

November Rain Chapter 6  
Sorry people! I accidently deleated this without knowing it... Anyways here it is!  
~~~~  
A flash of green light lit the room, which froze time and space for a moment.  
"Argh! A loud surprised shout came from the other mourner.   
Ron and Hermione turned around to see who would dare disturb the silence, only to see a terrified and shocked Draco Malfoy.   
He was pointing his hand at Rose. Angrily, Hermione and Ron came to see what the fuss was. They walked over. The impossible has happened. Animation was brought to the inanimate.   
Hermione gasped. Ron stared with his jaw dropped. Malfoy looked equally surprised. Madam Promfey just walked in the room because of the noise. Seeing a crowd around Rose's bed, she walked over and was equally surprised.   
Rose's hand was moving ever so slightly and there was a distinct breathing coming from her as well. A couple of more fingers moved, as if testing their strength after a long rest.   
She regained enough strength to lift her hand up to her face, where she brushed a couple of strands of hair away. Then she managed to pull herself up to a sitting position. She blinked a couple of times before realizing where she was. She looked around dazed and saw a group of people surrounding her. Rose stared from one person to the next, each with the same astonished look on their face.   
"What?" she said in a confused voice.   
"You were… you were," Hermione started.  
"Well," she said in annoyance.  
"You were well," she stopped for a moment, "dead."   
The room was silent for a while.  
"Well, I guess I'm not, unless that's a problem?" she asked in dry humor.  
There was another rustle of movement in the next bed. They turned their attention to Harry, who was sitting up as well.   
"Now don't tell me he's supposed to be dead as well?" Rose said seeing the fascinated looks on their faces.   
He regained consciousness and then turned to see all the people staring. As if on cue Madam Promfrey, came in because of the sudden outburst in the silence.   
She walked in and gave out a gasp. Everyone turned around to look at her. She stared on and just left the room. She came back within a few minutes with Dumbledore along with her.   
The expression on Dumbledore's face was surprised and rather happy. They stopped at the doorway to see the people in the room staring back at them. He walked in and sat on a nearby chair.   
"So, you're back?" Dumbledore said quite calmly and merrily.  
"What do you mean? Back from what?" Rose asked slowly.  
"Ah, we thought and we were uh… quite positive that you were," Dumbledore stopped for a moment before continuing, "dead."  
"Oh, so you believe that too!" Rose said abruptly. She stopped at the sudden silence and she looked around the room once more. "You're serious, aren't you?"  
They all nodded without a hint of a smile on their faces.  
"You're saying that we were dead, and now we're not?" Harry asked with a confused expression.   
He was replied by some nods.  
"Okay, would anyone care to explain this unusual situation to us?" she asked.  
There was no answer.   
"Well, if you all feel better now, you better go back on to you're common rooms, or they're be missing you," Dumbledore finally said.  
They got up awkwardly and their friends accompanied them. Students goggled at their appearance to be healthy and very much alive. Harry, Hermione and Ron managed to get back to their common rooms in silence.   
They said the password and walked in. Suddenly everyone in the room stopped and looked up at them. They stared on in disbelief. Harry looked at one sad face to the next. Then it suddenly hit him. They were sad because he was "gone".  
Soon a crowd was around him. Asking question that he couldn't explain. He managed to get to his dorm without too much hassle or trouble. He sat on his bed; he didn't look at Ron because he was still staring at him in an uncomfortable way.   
"So, what happened?" Harry asked casually, hoping to get some answers.  
"You… you were…" Ron stuttered out, "You fell off you're broom because lightning hit you and that was it."   
Harry searched his mind for a memory of the crash. He remembered a white light. The only thing he remembered after that was a green flash. He thought about it for a moment.  
"You don't remember at all?" Ron said nervously.  
"No, nothing except white and green light," answered Harry.  
The conversation ended there because Nerville came up and told them it was dinnertime. Hermione soon met up with them. They managed to get the hall without much trouble.   
As they walked into the hall, people stopped and stared up at them in disbelief. They casually walked to their regular seats. The uncomfortable silence was replaced by chattering and laughing.  
They took their spots. The familiar laughing was apparent at the Slytherin table. Most likely, it was Malfoy entertaining Rose with stories about what happened in her absence.  
"So you have no idea what happened?" Hermione asked.  
Harry shook his head.  
"Do you know how you came back?"  
He shook his head again before asking, "Why?"  
"Well, it not exactly possible for anyone to come back from the dead even with magic," she said nervously.  
The conversation stopped there and they continued to talk about other things, but they avoided the delicate subject with much care. In a while, the plates were cleaned and the students sleepy. They made their way back ignoring the many questions. Harry made his way up to his room.  
He thought about the conversation they had before. Were they really telling the truth, thought Harry. He kept thinking, he searched his mind looking for clues. All he found was a dead end. Being tired and restless he closed his eyes and slumber over took him.   
~~~~  
There we go.... Now review!  



	7. Default Chapter Title

November Rain Chapter 7  
Sigh.... the next chapter... Rowling.... owns all... I own Rose... *lol*  
~~~~  
The sentence was cleared and the accused was innocent. Sirius Black was freed and Peter, punished. School classes stopped for a while when the trial was going on. Christmas time was nearing Hogwarts School.   
With help from Sirius, our favorite trio made enough Polyjuice potion for them all. With unanswered questions, Harry, Hermione and Ron were beginning to become suspicious.   
They signed up to stay for vacation and were surprised to see Malfoy and Rose's name on the list. They figured they do the same as they did two years before. The hall was decked and carols sung. The lights filled Hogwarts in a new light with waves of colors. A delicious aroma filled the air with smells of cinnamon and spice.   
Christmas was soon among our friends. It was a couple days before Christmas. The few students that were left ate breakfast at their leisure. The unusual amount of owls flooded the hall dropping letters and gifts here and there.   
This morning Harry noticed that Rose received a pale letter in front of her. He watched her in the corner of his eye, as she picked it up gently. She carefully opened the letter. She scanned the page quickly and bit her lip. There was a worried look on her face.   
Harry watched as Malfoy asked if something was wrong. She just ignored him and gave him an evil glare. Breakfast was soon finished and Rose went back. It took a minute or two for Malfoy to realize that he was alone.   
~~~~~  
Malfoy looked around, seeing that Rose was away he asked Crabbe. Getting an unsatisfactory answer, he went off to find Rose. He wandered through the halls. Finally he made it to the familiar stone wall.  
"Azkaban," Draco said impatiently. The stone door slid open, which revealed their common room.  
He marched in and with a quick glance around; he went up to Rose's room. Draco slowly knocked on the door. He placed his ear near the wood and listened carefully. He heard an unfamiliar sobbing. He slowly creaked open the door.   
Draco stepped inside. The dorm was decorated with a color scheme of green and silver. Rose's bed was the one closest to the window. He walked quietly towards her bed. The curtains were down, so nothing could be seen.   
He stopped for a moment pondering whether to go on or not. He carefully pulled the velvet green fabric to the side and peeked inside. It was a pitiful site. Rose was lying face down sobbing into a green pillow. On the bedside was the same pale letter, the same one she got at breakfast.   
Draco sat down on the bed, not quite knowing what to do. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder. The crying stopped for a moment. She turned her head and looked up at him. He watched her ponder. In her green eyes, he knew she was pondering whether to let him stay or not. He held his breath as they stared on.   
Rose decided to let him stay. She regained her posture and sat on the side with him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Awkwardly Draco placed an arm around her neck. The two sat there enjoying the bittersweet silence. She turned looked up at him. The two stared at each other again.   
The moment seemed right, after all the magic was there. All it took was two simple movements and the rest of the pieces would fall into place.   
His hand brushed up against her dark hair. He played with it for a brief moment or so before he made the movement. He leaned down and she leaned in. The two met at the center. They kissed, but just then, the door opened.   
In walked an astonished Crabbe, shocked Goyle and a confused Millicent. Rose quickly regained her posture and scooted over to the other side of the bed, looking shocked at the Malfoy's behavior.   
Malfoy angrily walked over towards the small audience. Knowing this was not the time to stay and chat. Instead they spread out and ran.   
~~~~~  
"Well, that was interesting," Hermione said.  
"I agree," Ron replied.  
"So what did we find out?" asked Harry.  
"Not much," said Hermione.  
"Now what?"   
"I don't know," she replied, "Well there goes a month's work on Polyjuice potion!"  
"I have to agree with you on that," added Ron.  
Harry nodded.   
As they sat up in Ron's and Harry's dorm, they heard a tapping sound on the window. Hermione got up and saw that it was Hedwig. She quickly opened the window and let her in.   
The white owl flew into the room, flapping around quite a bit before landing in front of them with a letter in its mouth. Surprised at the urgency, Harry reached out and took it. On the front of the envelope was the familiar handwriting of Sirius Black.   
Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment. The letter said:   
Dear Harry,  
It looks like my name is cleared. Peter is now in Azkaban. I have gotten a house. I think you will like it. Buckbeak is also safe with me. Why don't you come and visit for the rest of vacation? Send a letter A.S.A.P. I hope you can visit! Tell your friends that I wish them a merry Christmas.   
Sirius Black  
P.S. I think you have already met Rose, my daughter. She'll be visiting as well.  
Harry stopped reading. He handed Ron and Hermione the letter. They started reading the short letter anxiously. Within a few moments, they looked up from the letter.  
"Well we did find out that Rose is related to Black," Hermione said.  
"Yeah," said Harry, "I wondered what happened."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well," he paused, "Sirius was in Gryffindor, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, if Rose was his daughter, then why was she put in Slytherin?"   
There was a silence in the room.   
"Well," Hermione began, but she stopped because she could not find a good reason.   
"I guess you can find out more about this Rose person while you're visiting," Ron said, knowing how much it meant to him.   
Harry nodded. Hermione and Ron left the room so Harry could get a chance to write a letter back in privacy. His quill scratched at the paper. When he was satisfied, he sealed the letter and gave it to Hedwig, who flew off into the night sky.  
~~~~  
Will the next part bring answers... or just more questions? Don't review!!! *reverse pshychology*   



	8. Default Chapter Title

November Rain Chapter 8  
Whew! Well.... a cute little conversations is shared.... and a few other things are sort of explained!   
~~~~  
Harry lay awake in the dark room on his bed. Hedwig's cage was empty because earlier that day he had sent Hedwig off to deliver a message to Ron. He could here the soft delicate breathing from his neighboring room.   
Rose was sleeping in the next room. Rose and Harry both came to Sirius Black's home on the second day he got the letter. They were to stay until Christmas vacation was over. He closed his eyes trying to get asleep. Sleep finally came to him during the last few hours of the unforgiving nighttime.   
~~~~~  
Harry awoke to find that it was already well into the new day. He got up, dressed, and went downstairs to find Sirius sitting at the dinning room table. Sirius was reading a newspaper, but he looked up when he heard the footsteps.   
"Ah, so you're finally awake," he said with amusement.  
"Yeah. What's for breakfast?" Harry replied plainly.  
"Bacon, eggs and toast, help yourself."  
The conversation ended there as Harry made his way to the kitchen. He filled his plates and got a glass of orange juice. He walked back and sat down.   
"So where's Rose?" asked Harry.  
"She's up in her room," Sirius replied without looking up from the paper.   
Harry ate the rest of his breakfast in silence. He told his godfather that he was going up to his room.   
As he pushed open the door of his room, he saw that Hedwig had returned. He smiled to see that she had returned with a letter. He quickly rushed over and untied the letter from her let. Hedwig looked contented and gave a hoot of satisfaction.  
He unrolled the parchment and read:  
Dear Harry,  
Hope you're having a good time at Sirius's. Did you find anything about Rose? Anyways, Hogwarts is merry with Christmas tomorrow and all. Anyways, I have to go! Bye.  
Ron  
Then it hit him. It was Christmas Eve. and tomorrow was Christmas. He decided to give Hedwig all of Ron's and Hermione's presents now to Hedwig after she rested. He waited as he looked out the window. Snow fell and drifted lightly through the cold air onto the already white ground.   
He fell back into reality only when Hedwig clicked her beak ready for the packages. He tied two oddly shaped and well-decorated packages onto her leg and opened the window letting in a cold draft of air. He watched as Hedwig flew off, admiring the way that she blended in with her surroundings.  
Harry had given Hermione a book about Arithmancy, knowing that she liked the subject so much, and a package of chocolate frogs. He gave Ron a book about his favorite Quidditch Team, the Chudley Cannons, and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, remembering how much fun they had with them in their first year.  
Harry had managed to get Rose and Sirius a present as well. He got Rose a Broom Servicing Kit because he didn't know what she liked other than Quidditch. He got Sirius a yearly subscription to the Daily Post, knowing that he would like to keep up with the news. These things he hid in his closet under a winter cloak.   
He stared out the window again sighing to himself. The world looked peacefully calm and silent as he looked on. The rest of the day crept slowly by. The feast at dinner was gone and Harry found himself on the lush red carpet of the living room sitting in front of the fireplace with Rose drinking hot chocolate while enjoying the peaceful serene.   
The fire sparkled and glowed with its own life, twisting and turning as if dancing to unheard music. The warmth of the glow spread over them like the summer days. They had a blanket covered around their backs because of the cold airy drafts, which snuck their way through cracks.   
The two of them sat there, almost huddled together, sipping at their dark liquids which floated dreamily in their mugs. The light danced across them in the dark room. There was an unspoken rule of silence lingered between them.   
"So you're moving in?" Rose said breaking the silence barrier between them with a simple question.  
"Yeah, I guess so," he replied.  
"How long did you know?"   
Not understanding the answer Harry looked at Rose who shook her head which referred to the next room in which Sirius was writing a letter. After a moment or two, he understood the meaning of this question.  
"Ever since the end of last year," Harry said.  
She nodded.   
"So why did you get transferred from Sunny Day School?" Harry asked wondering if Hermione was right about her in the beginning of the year.  
"Sunny Day School?" she asked questionably.   
"Well, you were from Sunny Day School before you got transferred to Hogwarts, aren't you?" Harry asked again.  
"No, of course not!" She started giggling again. "What made you think that I even went to a pathetic school like that?"  
He shrugged. "Well, what school are you from then?"  
"Durmstrang," Rose said plainly.   
"Oh. Then why did you transfer?"  
"Mother didn't like the headmaster of the school very much. So last summer she had a talk with Dumbledore and they agreed to let me transfer here," she said quietly. There was a sad look in her eyes while she spoke.   
Harry decided to change the subject and asked, "What's been going on with you and Malfoy?"  
"Nothing," she paused for a moment or two staring at him, but seeing that he did not believe the answer. She added, "Well I guess you have noticed he's been falling for me ever since I got here, but other than that nothing."  
Harry didn't say anything.  
"You aren't jealous are you?" she said with a smile on her lips.   
"No," he stated so plainly, that she raised an eyebrow. "But I don't see why anyone would fall for Malfoy."  
To Harry's surprise she laughed. After regaining control, she managed to say, "Me? Fall for him?" Then she started laughing again.   
Harry felt himself go red, but luckily or unluckily she was still laughing. She brushed some of her hair back with a hand as she took another sip at the hot liquid. She was still shaking with laughter as she drank the hot chocolate, but she choked on a bit and started coughing. "Any other questions?" Rose said sarcastically.  
She was still in giggles after a couple of moments. She managed to overcome the laughter within a few more moments.   
After a while, they stared into the fire in silence. Rose was the first to break the ice. "So, who do you like?"   
"No one," Harry said quickly while he looked down at his cup of hot chocolate.   
"You're not really expecting me to believe that, are you?" she said slyly, while looking at him.  
He felt himself go red again, but he didn't reply back.   
She stared at him for a while before rolling her eyes and sighing.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," she said.  
"Tell me," Harry said getting annoyed.  
She paused and looked at him a bit longer. "I don't see what you like about her?" she said abruptly.   
"Like who?" said Harry.  
"That Chang brat," Rose said staring directly at him.  
He didn't reply back.  
"Those little waves and giggles mean absolutely nothing," she said calmly. "She just plays with guys' hearts, before tossing them a side." She stopped to look at his reaction. Harry didn't look to happy so she stopped and changed the subject. "So, when are you born?" she said halfheartedly.   
"Why?" Harry looked up at her.  
"Nothing, just curious," said Rose without another thought.  
"July 31st."  
She choked and started coughing. After regaining control she managed to say, "You're kidding?"  
"No," Harry said slowly.  
"That's the same day I was born."  
The only sound heard in the room was the crackling of the fire.   
"That's strange," she muttered.  
"What is?" said Harry.   
"Nothing."   
The conversation ended there. Soon the fire died away and Harry and Rose fell asleep on the fuzzy, red carpet. Sirius came in from the next room. He smiled as he saw his godson and daughter sleeping in peace back to back to each other keeping a fair distance from one another.   
He went into the next room. He came back with some blankets. He laid the blankets on them. Sirius stood by the threshold of the door looking back into the room. He smiled again before leaving to finish off his letter.  
~~~~  
  
Argh!! I know for a fact that people are reading these things without reviewing... *sniffle* I'm sooooo hurt.... sigh.... well you could always cheer me up with a review! *smiles*  



	9. Default Chapter Title

November Rain Chapter 9  
This is when GOF comes out... You can tell.... LOL! Anyways.... a tiny bit of a fluff... doesn't particulary matter to the plot.... well a bit of it does.... Rowling owns all the darling characters except Rose... which is owned by me!  
~~~~~  
Harry and Rose were soon back at Hogwarts. There were rumors of a Quidditch rematch between Gryffindor and Slytherin. All the students were hard at work. Finally, they were allowed a break on February 14th, Valentine's Day.   
The school was decorated with red, pinks and whites. Hearts of all shapes and sizes danced on the walls. The heavy smell of perfume and flowers lingered through the air. There was another dance on this day. The school was in a cheery mood as they passed notes, valentines, flowers and chocolates. Whispers and giggles were a common sound in these halls.   
Harry, Hermione and Ron were at breakfast when a flutter of owls flew into the Great Hall. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to see Rose looking very astonished at the growing pile of letters in front of her. Chocolates and flowers were mixed in with the letters. A few stuffed animals also made it into the pile.   
A couple of giggles from beside her were heard, but was silenced with a look from her. Finally, a large box was piled on top of the pile, which ended the fury of letters. Rose sat there with an annoyed expression on her face, but she flicked her wand and the letters and packages flew to the floor behind her.   
The mass amount of mail to one person had caused quite a bit of commotion, but the receiver continued as if nothing had happened. Soon peace was regained as talk of the night's dance was at full blast.   
The day floated by complete with giggles and hand holding. There was a light dinner because there was going to be refreshments at the dance. The students in their fourth year and above were invited. Students from two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, were invited as well. When the time came, excited students, most of the girls were dressed in reds and pinks, filed into the Great Hall. The ones from the other schools arrived in their own way and they entered the hall from the main door.   
The hall was dark, but the enchanted ceiling sparkled with stars and a crescent moon. Colorful lights danced around the place. The walls were decorated with hearts and red and pink ribbon. There were long tables set up near the walls. White and pink tablecloth decorated them. Food stacked on gold plates had been arranged neatly on doilies.   
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the hall together. They met up with some friends and began to chat, but Harry's eye wandered looking for where Rose was. He finally found her sitting on a chair with a crowd of students surrounding her. She was dressed in a long, flowing, light purple, silk robe. On her head was perched an elegant yet simple tiara. Her long, black hair was down flowing and shinning like a dark sheet of ice.  
She was being entertained as usual. Malfoy was there as well, but he was looking much paler than usual. Another guy was sitting next to her, who Harry realized was Viktor Krum the Seeker from Bulgaria. Rose seemed to be very good friends with Krum because she was laughing along with him in such a carefree attitude. Harry noticed Malfoy didn't seem too happy with Rose socializing with someone else.   
As more people filled the hall, the music started. This time Lee Jordan didn't DJ like last time, instead the music played automatically. The air was filled with perfume and the smell of flowers. Joyful glees of laughter and chit chatter surrounded them like a heavy mist.   
Harry realized that Ron was trying to get his attention.   
"What?" said Harry.  
"You were spacing out on us," Ron pointed out.  
"Sorry."  
"Well, we were talking about if you found out any information from Rose while you were staying with her," Hermione added.   
" I found out you were wrong," Harry said.  
"About what?" Hermione asked a bit concerned.   
"She transferred from Durmstrang instead of Sunny Day School and that she transferred because her mother didn't like the headmaster of Durmstrang so she ended up here instead," Harry said knowledgeably.   
"Well that was a rumor I heard," Hermione replied. "You said that she had a mother?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well, if Sirius was your legal godfather, then why did you stay with the Dursleys, instead of with Rose and her mum?"  
"Well, maybe her mum didn't have permission to take care of Harry," said Ron.  
"Did you find anything about her mother than?" asked Hermione.  
"No, she didn't seem to want to talk about her and she wasn't at Sirius's house either."  
"You have to admit that is strange," said Hermione slowly. "What else did you find out about her?"  
"I did find out that she has the same birthday as mine," Harry said slowly so he could see their reaction.  
Nobody spoke for a brief moment.  
"That is queer," said Hermione still lost in thought.  
"What is?"   
"There are quite a bit of similarities between you two you know," Hermione replied slowly.  
"Like what?" said Harry.  
"Well, you both have black hair and green eyes…"  
"So?" said Ron, not quite seeing her point.  
"You both are good at Quidditch. You have the same birthday. Your godfather is her father," she said.  
"Your point being?" Harry said getting a bit annoyed by her analysis.   
"I didn't say it had a point," snapped Hermione, "All I was saying that it was queer for you two to have so much in common."  
"Yeah, and you both 'died' in the same Quidditch game," said Ron, creating quotes with his fingers on the word "died".  
"But, she was put in Slytherin," Harry said, being quite happy to find a difference.  
"But," Hermione added, "The only reason you ended up in Gryffindor was because you heard how bad Slytherin was."  
"Yeah," added Ron, "Maybe she didn't know about the history of people that came from Slytherin, either that or she ended up meeting Malfoy in the beginning who managed to convince her that Slytherin was good."  
Harry pondered the thoughts for a moment longer before replying, "Are you saying that we're related in some unknown way?"  
"No. But you think it's plain odd that you do have so many things in common," Hermione added.  
"You know what?"   
"What?"  
"Rose said that it was strange when I mentioned my birthday," answered Harry.  
"You see!" cried Hermione in triumph.  
"See what?" Ron asked.  
"I wasn't the only one who noticed the similarities between you two!" Hermione replied.  
The conversation ended there. Harry didn't feel like telling them about the relationship between Rose and Malfoy, how Rose managed to guess who he liked or what she thought of her.   
Harry looked back over at Rose. She seemed to be in a deep conversation with Krum. He looked around a bit more to try to find Malfoy. He found him looking quite jealous of Krum while sitting and talking with Crabbe and Goyle near a corner.  
Harry looked around the hall for Cho. He finally found her; she was talking to Cedric about something. Harry felt a bit of jealousy rise up in him. The rest of the dance passed slowly by. Dumbledore made an announcement that Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang's students would be staying for the rest of the year as a part of the International Magical Relations unit that was started only this year. Soon the students made their way back to their common rooms, ship, or carriage.   
Harry managed to drift off to sleep thinking about what he had seen at the dance, though flashbacks of Krum and Rose together and Cho and Cedric together still haunted him.  
~~~~  
All right... not much of a cliffhanger just a bit of curiosity! As I always bug you people.... I"ll bug you again! REVIEW!! I don't care if it's a one word review! Just something so that I know that I'm not trapped in my own world of insanity! *breathes deeply* Sigh...   
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

November Rain Chapter 10  
Sigh.... a little thing comes into play.... careful reading!   
~~~~  
The Slytherins are being worse than ever. Most of the Gryffindors were sulkily and gloomy for Rose had proved herself much more than just a charmer. She had managed to put together a strong Quidditch team with what she had to work with.   
The Slytherins trampled the Gryffindors even with Potter as the captain and Seeker, last week. It was a cold and windy day, when Rose managed to beat Potter's record to catch the Snitch in the shortest amount of time. It was a highly embarrassing event at the cost of the Gryffindors.   
Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to make their way to lunch. A group of Slytherins was chattering excitedly. It was the regular gossiping group, which included Malfoy and Rose. In the mess of it all, Malfoy ended up tripping over someone, as a conclusion a pile of books flew into the air and landed on them.   
Ron pointed what happened out to his friends and they stopped to watch laughing silently. Rose gave a disapproving look down at Malfoy who was picking up the books. The group suddenly realized that time was short and they quickly left.  
Harry, and Ron were still commenting on the scene until Hermione pointed out that Malfoy forgot to point out something. She quickly went over and picked it up. It was the familiar black book that Rose was seen to be carrying and writing in time to time.   
"Well, look what I found," Hermione said a bit annoyed.  
"What is it?" asked Ron.  
"It's the black book that Rose always writes in," Harry said grabbing the leather book from Hermione. He quickly flipped through the pages.   
"Well?" asked Hermione. "Is there anything written in it?"  
"No, there isn't," answered Harry who seemed disappointed.   
"What do you mean there isn't anything in here? She's been seen writing in it practically everyday!" Hermione grabbed the book back and she quickly thumbed through the yellowed pages.   
The cover of the book was of fine black leather. The size of it was rather small. The pages it contained were old and a bit yellowed.   
"You're right," she said quietly, while she kept thumbing through. "Wait, there's something on the last page."   
They quickly gathered around her to see what was on the last page. There sure enough, drawn on the last page, was a small image of the layout of Hogwarts. What was particularly special about it was the small dots that moved about, each with a name underneath it.  
"Why on earth would she have a copy of this?" Ron quietly said.  
"I don't know," said Harry who was still looking at the map.   
"I think I have an explanation," said Hermione quite pleased with herself.   
"Are you going to tell us?" Ron snapped.  
She ignored his comment and started explaining, "Well, Sirius, Lupin, Peter and James wrote the Marauder's Map right?" She didn't stop to allow them to answer. "So maybe Sirius made a copy of it and left it in this book. She probably gotten a hold of it somehow."  
"Yes, but that doesn't explain why the pages are blank," said Harry.  
"Well maybe it's invisible ink or something of the sort," Hermione said. After a few attempts to reveal something, they were rewarded with absolutely nothing.   
"Maybe, it's like Riddle's diary, you know the one in our second year," Hermione quickly said after her large pink eraser didn't work. She quickly searched her bag and brought out quill and ink.   
She carefully dipped the quill in ink and made a small spot of ink on the page. The wet ink glistened a bit before sinking into the page leaving nothing.   
"That's the same as the Riddle diary," Harry said quietly.  
Harry and Ron watched anxiously as Hermione dipped her quill into the ink and write:  
Hello  
The wet word glistened before disappearing. In it's place was written in a small, neat, slanted, and familiar handwriting:   
Hi  
She looked back at them who were staring at the small word. The word stayed for a while before disappearing again. In its place was written:  
Who is this?  
The short sentence stayed there for moments longer before disappearing again.   
"What should we do?" asked Hermione.  
"I think we should reply back to it," Harry said slowly.  
"If Rose writes in this thing." She stopped. "Then I don't know what will happen if it realizes we're not Rose."  
"Well, say you're Rose then," said Ron quickly.  
Hermione quickly and nervously wrote down:   
Why, this is Rose Black, of course.  
Harry held his breath, what would happen if the diary knew that they weren't really Rose. They watched as the words sunk into the paper.   
The page stayed blank for quite a while as if it was deciding if this was the real Rose or impostors. The trio waited, but nothing came up.   
"Well, it's one smart book," Hermione said finally after her fifth attempt to make the book work.   
"Here, let me keep it," Harry said.   
There wasn't any more talk about the mysterious book over lunch or the rest of the day in fact. However, Harry noticed that Rose was being colder than usual to Malfoy. When the classes were done for the day, and the homework done, Harry decided to take a crack at the leather book again.   
After pulling the curtains around him and getting out a quill and ink, he flopped down on his bed. Harry carefully opened the book up, flipping through the pages. He sighed, after finding nothing unusual or different. He thumbed back to the first page, and carefully dipped his quill into the dark ink.   
He wrote down on the slightly yellowed paper:  
Hello?  
As before, the word glistened and shined before sinking into the paper itself. Harry held his breath waiting.   
At last, a word appeared:  
Hi  
Harry wondered what to say, after remembering their first attempt. Instead, a sentence appeared beneath the already present word.  
Who is this?  
He wondered. Should he lie or be truthful. The words sank back into the paper again before he could make up his mind. Harry drew in a breath before writing down:   
This is Harry Potter  
Harry waited again anxiously. The words soon disappeared. He stared at the page. After a few long moments, it responded:  
Ah, I have wanted to meet you for a long time…  
He felt a nervous shiver run down his spine. A thought flashed through his mind of what had happened in his second year. Harry wondering whether to answer or not when the words disappeared and new ones replaced it:  
Rose has been telling me all about you, Harry Potter. She told me all about you're past as well.  
He waited for some more, but nothing came and like before, the words faded away. Not being able to contain it any longer he scribbled down:  
Who are you? What are you? And what do you want?  
To his amazement, he got an answer:  
Why, I'm… a good friend of your dad's a long time ago. I wrote and preserved myself in a diary, which might come in good use in future times. I mean no harm to you or your friends, I'm only curious.   
The writing paused, before continuing:  
However, I was wondering, how did you come to own this diary?  
Harry bit his lip, wondering how to reply to this. Finally, he wrote down:  
I found it in a corridor on my way to lunch and I was curious as well.   
The diary seemed to sense that he was lying because of its reply:  
Oh really?  
Harry sat thinking what to reply. He thought back to what had happened in his second year. He knew how dangerous such things as self-thinking diaries could be. Harry saw that the words were fading away, so he quickly scribbled down:  
Yes  
He thought for a moment or two before adding down:  
By the way, who exactly are you?  
Harry held his breath waiting for an answer, that answer didn't come by the way he had expected it. The words quickly disappeared. The book itself seemed to be vibrating and shaking.   
There was a strange vibe coming from this particular black book. A strange sense, which made Harry feel that he could trust it. There was something familiar, something strange about the diary, that he could not place a finger on it. An eerie feeling swept over him, not knowing what to do he quickly shut the diary.   
He threw the black book towards the other end of the bed. Harry watched closely as the book vibrated for a few more moments, before falling back into stillness. Harry waited, a while longer for any more sign of the particular movement, none came. He decided, and quickly placed the book back into a secure pocket before leaving to find his friends.  
~~~~  
  
There we go.... Who did the diary belong to? You, me.... We don't know!! *begs* review! Just one!   



	11. Default Chapter Title

November Rain Chapter 11  
Whew.... I've finally got this chapter loaded and running!! *smiles*   
~~~~  
The sense of tension lingered in and out in the air. A few teachers seemed to be stressed and quick tempered. The reason for this being, was because of a student mysteriously disappearing without a trace. The one who disappeared was Rose Black.  
They finally discovered that she had disappeared when she hadn't been appearing to classes or meals for a few days. After those few days, many were becoming worried. No note, no clue about anything that might've helped explain her disappearance.   
Malfoy seemed to be in a colder mood, snapping at those he calls friends, when they interrupt dare to interrupt his string of thought. Our favorite trio, sat in the corner of the common room, discussing the past few events.  
"The diary…" Hermione drifted off, pondering and toying with the leather book. "I think the diary has something or everything to do with her disappearance." Her voice was in a worried tone, wondering if they kept the diary if the same thing would happen to them.  
"Yeah. It's really queer that she disappeared right after she lost the diary," Ron said as he grabbed the book away from Hermione to examine it himself for a third time.  
"Either that, or the diary has nothing to do with her disappearance," Harry stated plainly, trying to look on either sides of the conflict.  
"What do you mean by that?" snapped Hermione.  
"Well, what I said. Maybe the diary has nothing to do with her disappearance," he repeated yet again.  
She frowned at him, obviously disagreeing with him. The conversation changed rather quickly to a different subject.  
"Are you sure that the diary 'shook' when you asked it who it was?" she asked not quite believing what he had said before.  
Harry nodded, ignoring the tinge of sour on her face.  
"Do you think it'll shake again if we right in it?" Ron asked ignoring the silent bickering between his two friends.  
"Dunno," replied Harry rather dryly.   
"Here let me try," said Hermione all of a sudden, snatching the book from Ron's hands.   
She quickly rummaged through her bag and retrieved a quill and ink. After furiously dipping the quill into the ink, she opened the book to a page. Harry and Ron moved behind her to read over her shoulder. She quickly scribbled down:  
Who are you? What do you want? And what did you do to Rose?   
Harry's jaw dropped when he saw what she had wrote down.   
"Hermione! Why did you do that?" he asked.  
"If we're going to get a straight answer from this diary, we're going to have to be direct." Her voice sounded unusually stiff and ruffled.   
Amazingly, she was right:  
I won't tell you, nothing and what happened to Rose?  
The expressions on their faces changed from shock to disbelief in a matter of moments.  
Oh you know what happened to Rose all right! And it's your entire fault!  
Hermione had just finished scribbling down a rather accusing reply.   
Tell me what happened?  
Rose disappeared from Hogwarts a few days ago. Now the teachers are starting to think that it has something to do with kidnapping.   
They watched as the last of the words melted into the rough parchment.   
I had nothing to do with it. Goodbye!  
The last words disappeared from the page.   
"Well that was informative," Harry said dryly.   
"There isn't any thing more we can do," said Hermione as a matter-of-factly.   
"Yeah, unless we want the book to grow teeth and start chasing us around the room," joked Ron, trying desperately to cheer Harry up.   
"I guess you're right."   
Harry got up and took the diary with him. His two friends sat there watching him as he walked up the stairs of the common room. There was nothing more they could do for him or Rose.   
~~~~~  
Such a pity it must be, to have your godfather's daughter disappeared to some unknown place without a single trace. Well, I'll give you a chance to get her back. Go to the northern edge of the lake and follow the "demons in your view". Only then will you be led to where she is. Don't worry, she still alive.   
I know all, and see all, and don't allow me to see you talking to Dumbledore or one of the teachers about this, if you do… Well let's just say the consequence will be most regrettable. You shall be accompanied by a visitor or how shall I say it, enemy, with the same goal as you.   
You should follow the demons tonight at precisely midnight, or you'll never get a second chance, ever again. Don't let her down!  
The letter was written on a slightly yellowed parchment in blood red ink. Harry's hand trembled slightly as he finished reading the letter. Hermione and Ron looked over his shoulder and they were thoroughly astonished.   
"What should we do?" asked Hermione quietly over the breakfast table.   
"I don't know, but I don't like it," replied Ron softly, looking around to see if they had caught the attention of anyone.   
"I think we should do what the note says," Harry said uncertainly, his face blank from emotion.   
"What do you mean?" Hermione said. "For all we know this could be some prank written by Malfoy just to get us into trouble!"  
"No, no, I don't think so," he said gravely.  
"Why?" asked Hermione nervously.  
"I have a feeling that this is isn't a trick. Also, Malfoy isn't looking too happy at the moment either," Harry said without glancing up from the note clutched in his hand.   
Hermione and Ron looked up to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was looking pale; he too was reading a small-yellowed parchment.   
They looked back to Harry again.   
"Just because he received the same thing doesn't mean that it's true!" complained Hermione.   
"But it says, 'You shall be accompanied by a visitor or how shall I say it, enemy, with the same goal as you!' Don't you see! Malfoy is our 'enemy' but he has the same goal as us, to get Rose back!" whispered Harry quickly to his two friends.   
"You actually believe that Malfoy would do such a thing like that?" asked Hermione disbelieving every word.   
"No, but for her maybe," stated Harry, finally looking up.   
Ron frowned at him, but it was no use to try to persuade him, his mind was set and he was stubborn.   
"Fine, but we're going with you," Hermione quickly added, breaking up the beginning of the fight.   
"Thanks," Harry said absentmindedly, his mind preoccupied.   
"Yeah, we're behind you on this one," Ron said.  
The conversation didn't go any further. The rest of breakfast was rather quiet. The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a flash. Soon midnight was upon our favorite trio and enemy.   
~~~~  
  
There you go.... I've left you off at a cliffhanger.... and with more questions then you know what you can do with! 


	12. Default Chapter Title

November Rain Chapter 12  
Hello people!! It's me again!! Anyways, the next chapter of November Rain!! This is rather short.... and the story should get more suspenseful as the chapters go on. Till Later!  
Hail oh Rowling! All is owned by her except Rose.  
~~~~  
The chilly night air settled uncomfortably towards the ground. The moon was supposedly full, was hidden behind the still visible gray clouds. There was enough light to see dark, mysterious shadows though.   
Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled close together trying to keep warm. They kept checking their watches, waiting for the anticipated moment. They heard a slight rustling noise coming from their side. Instantly, they held their breath. A light dawned on upon them. After recovering from the shock, they adjusted their eyes to see Draco Malfoy.   
Malfoy stood near them looking extremely sour, perhaps wondering how a piece of paper convinced him to miss a nice warm bed.   
"Why are you doing here, Malfoy?" asked Ron in an extremely irritated way.   
He smirked back in a mischievous way. "Why, I'd think you should know, after all, you're the one who sent me the obviously fraud piece of parchment."  
"What do you mean? We wouldn't send you anything, much less a piece of paper!" retorted Ron back.   
"I wouldn't be so sure," was all his reply.   
The argument was cut short by a loud whistle of the wind and a cold draft. They looked around. Harry felt extremely odd right now, as he stared on at the empty darkness. Fear encased the four with long clawed hands.   
Nothing more happened in the next few moments. The leaves stopped rustling and the waves of the lake became unusually still. The regular sounds of the night seemed to halt to a deadening silence.   
The clouds of gray completely hid the moon, allowing no light to escape. An eerie sense of uncertainty hung low onto the ground. Nothing else happened for quite a while, but no one dared to let his or her guard down.   
A low engulfing wail was heard. Soon after fluttered millions of small black leathered creatures, screeching ferociously. The bats circled the small group making it almost impossible to escape. The furious attack seemed to dissipate when many of the small winged creatures made they're way back into the forest keeping near the ground.   
"Come on!" Harry said, "Those are the 'demons in our view!'"   
He sped of into the forbidden forest forgetting all of the safety precautions and dangers. His two friends followed him quickly. Now the only one left standing was Malfoy.   
He stood there for a moment, wondering whether to continue on this foolish mission or to go back to the safety of the castle. Rational thoughts escaped Malfoy now and he decided to follow them, not wanting to be the last one.  
~~~~~  
The black creatures managed to lead the group to a clearing deep in the middle of the words. Here the full moon shone through creating ample light. The overgrown, horrid flies began to fly around in a circle. The beating of the wings became monotone when more had gathered.  
These creatures of the night became commonly enough that there seemed to be a large cylindrical shape hovering a few feet above the hard ground. Harry quickly glanced down at his watch; 12:59 A.M. Only a minute to go before one comes, he thought silently to himself, waiting for the anticipated, but unknown happening. In a minute, the anticipated did come.   
A brilliant ray of moonlight was reflected from the moon creating a shimmering white circle just below the cylindrical structure. Within moments, the dark shape collapsed away. The bats, previously there became black wisps of smoke.   
After the chills of the nighttime sky blew the smoke away, the ground began to grumble slowly beneath the white shadow. The soil below it began to shake and stir, sometimes churning up pieces and throwing them to the side. The removed soil eventually began to reveal a stone structure.   
Slowly, one by one an old rocky stairway could be seen. They stared stunned at the sight that has graced their eyes and minds. An uncomfortable stillness lingered around, allowing no one to move or speak a single word. Perhaps it was the surprise, perhaps it was the fear, perhaps we may never know.   
~~~~  
*dum dum dum* The story is over.... A cliffhanger has appeared... yet again! Till later! And if it takes too long for me to write the next chapter send me a friendly reminder!  
REVIEW! 


	13. Default Chapter Title

November Rain Chapter 13  
  
By Hedwig  
  
A/N: As always..... hail oh reviews!!! It's actually because of you that finally made me put this chapter up! *giggles* Anyways.... All is owned by Rowling! Hedwig owns Rose..... and hardly anything more! Now read!! And Review!!!  
  
A bright ray of light lit up the night for a single moment, before dissipating into the darkness. They looked glumly down the stairs. The almost heroic act now seemed foolish and dangerous. A howling wind ruffled the hair of more than one.  
  
Harry was the first to take the first step down into the unknown. Nothing happened, a few more steps down the rest of them gathered enough courage and followed.   
  
The stairway twisted down into the earth going into an immense depth. On the walls were brightly-lit touches. Shadows danced upon the walls as the group moved slowly and cautiously down each step, wondering what was behind the next curve.  
  
Finally, at the very end was a large slab of a yellowish rock. On the sides of this slab was two more touches, greeting them with a sinister feel.   
  
"Now what, Potter?" asked Malfoy as if accusing that Harry had made a mistake.   
  
"I don't know, but if you would shut up I'd be able to figure out how to get this thing to open," he snapped.   
  
Malfoy stopped talking, but his eyes glared at him waiting for him to ruin it all.  
  
Harry moved near the stone. Intricate and deep runes were carved gracefully into the stone. The lettering seemed to shine in a mysterious light. He touched one of the runes gently with a finger. It glowed in a silver shine. Then he placed a hand on it gingerly.   
  
The runes he touched shone in the same fashion. The rest of the group looked anxiously at the action waiting for something to drastic to happen. An unusual of warmth touched his hand. The whole rock glowed furiously.  
  
Harry stepped back to observe the glorious sight. Suddenly, attentive eyes could detect small movements, which increased to a ferocious shaking that cannot be ignored.  
  
The stone slab shook, breaking off smaller pieces, which crumbled onto the ground. Slowly, larger pieces fell exposing a lighted stone interior. At last the rock slab fell at the mercy of the intruders.  
  
They stepped in cautiously. The interior was made of the same yellowish stone. The underground room was large. The walls were written in the same style as before. A clear, but not too deep cut of a star could be found in the middle of it all.  
  
At first sight, there was nobody and nothing there. The group moved closer and further away from the doorway. In a single instant the previously destroyed stone slab was bound together into its original form.  
  
Every head spun around, now they were trapped together in an underground room, which nobody knows about. The though floated uneasily in Harry mind as faces started to show worry and concern.  
  
"Now what is the great Potter going to do?" droned Malfoy, in a seriously annoyed matter.   
  
Harry glared at him, but kept silent. His eyes scanned the room, nothing unusual. He walked towards the star in the center of the room. His friends and enemy stayed still, making no motion. As soon as his foot touched one of the points on the star, the outline began to glow in a dark green color. After a few moments of the light display, the room seemed to flicker in response  
  
The writing on the wall changed to a different type. The color of the stone changed to a dark murky gray. Now they were not alone. Ten or so people dressed in dark hooded material lined two walls.   
  
In one of the far off corners, a small huddled figure cloaked in black sat limply. Rose, thought Harry. A shot of fear ran through him. What if she was already dead? How would he explain it to Sirius? 'Hey, godfather! Sorry, but your daughter just died a couple days ago', the uncomfortable scene played in his mind suddenly.   
  
Now he focused his attention on the other people in the room. Trapped and outnumbered were a few simple words to describe their situation. None of the hooded people moved, in fact they stood still as if their form was set in stone, but something told him that they were indeed alive.  
  
The feeling of horrible uncertainty drifted over the 4th years. They were alone, possibly against the more experienced, they were also outnumbered. The future weighed heavily on Harry's mind. The future is indeed uncertain and perhaps bitterly cruel.  
  
A/N *BWHAHAHHAA* Aren't I cruel? Now review.... It totally depends on the reviews whether I actually write the next chapter.... so hurry up and review!! 


End file.
